An Hexclusive Invitation
An Hexclusive Invitation is the third webisode from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary When Ashlynn Ella receives a spellbinding invitation to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, Ever After High's newest villain, Faybelle Thorn, starts to brew up trouble at the Beanstalk Bakery. Transcript Barista: '''Thank you. Oh no! Where's the caramel? '''Dutch Boy: '''Who are you? You don't work here! '''Faybelle Thorn: '''You just keep plugging away, haircut boy. Don't mind me. '''Hopper Croakington II: '''Hey there. Aren't you Faybelle Thorn; the head cheerleader at Ever After High? What are you doing working- '''Faybelle Thorn: I'm not working! See, I just snuck in here to snoop around, get some info. You catch my drift? Hopper Croakington II: 'But, why? '''Faybelle Thorn: '''Oh, you know, only because my mom is the Dark Fairy. The one who wasn't invited to Sleeping Beauty's big birth bash, and so she cursed the poor sweet babe to sleep for a hundred years! '''Hopper Croakington II: '*nervous chuckle* 'Faybelle Thorn:'I just wanna fulfil my destiny as the baddest fairy of them all! So how 'bout it, handsome? Lend a girl a hand? 'Hopper Croakington II: '''Handsome...ah, oh no! I would delight in assisting you in your quest, fair maiden. '''Faybelle Thorn: '''EEEW! '''Hopper Croakington II: '''Oh no. Whoah! '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Oh hey there, little fella. An invitation? I wonder who it's from! ''Ashlynn Ella, you and a guest are cordially invited to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, tonight! 'Apple White: ' The Forest Fest? *gasp* That's like the most hexclusive party ever! You can't even find it without an invitation! '''Ashlynn Ella: It says I get to invite someone. Do you wanna go? Apple White: 'Of course, but, the new Multihex Theatre opens tonight, and I promised I'd see a movie with Daring! *giggles* But it should be easy finding someone, I mean who wouldn't kill to be your plus one to the Blue Moon Forest Fest!! '''Everyone: '*gasp* 'Faybelle Thorn: '''Looks like its time to crash the biggest party ever after! '''Everyone: ' *talking excitedly* 'Faybelle Thorn: '''One large coffee thing with caramel stuff and some whipped whatever, on the house. And wouldn't you know, it's always been my biggest dream to go to a Forest Fest! '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Oh, well- '''Dutch Boy: '''I was hoping I could go. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Wait, if you're here, THEN- '''Everyone: '*gasp* '''Cedar Wood: I wanted a 'pick me up', not a 'knock me over.' 'Hopper Croakington II: ' *ribbet* Gallery Students - AHI.png Faybelle Thorn talking - AHI.png So how about it - AHI.png Peter and the barista - AHI.png Faybelle useing her magic - AHI.png Faybelle Talking to Peter - AHI.png Faybelle smiles at Hopper - AHI.png Cedar and Hopper - AHI.png Apple smiles - AHI.png Apple Ashlynn and invite - AHI.png Beanstalk Bakery tables - AHI.png Beanstalk Bakery Lizzie and Briar - AHI.png Blue Moon Forest Fest Invitation - AHI.png Book Staircase at Beanstalk Bakery - AHI.png Coffee Machine Beanstalk Bakery - AHI.png Customers and staff Beanstalk Bakery- AHI.png Hopper in tea cup - AHI.png Hopper on Book Table - AHI.png Lizzie Briar Duchess - AHI.png Apple - AHI.png An Hexclusive Invitation - AHI.png Faybelle and Hopper - AHI.png Faybelle Thorn - AHI.png Peter and Barista - AHI.png Faybelle Evil.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages